Crazy
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: This is a Music Video fic to the song of Crazy. (By: Britney Spears)


Konnichiwa!!!!  
  
Crazy By: Britney Spears. I was just listening to my CD and I thought this would be a cute vid-fic   
so enjoy! * Sniff * Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing…please don't sue me…so here's my second Vid fic   
^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena , Sally, Hilde , Dorothy , and Catherine are in a baby blue room   
sitting around in their pajamas (Relena is having a sleep over ^_^).  
Everyone is talking and painting their toenails.  
  
Relena: Hey wanna listen to some music?  
  
Hilde: sure  
  
Sally: ok  
  
Dorothy: why not?  
  
Catherine: yeah   
  
Relena gets up off of her blow up bed and walks over to her stereo.   
Puts in a cd that says "Gundam Girls" on it.  
  
Music starts and everyone stops what they are doing and gets up.  
  
Relena starts dancing and everyone copies her.  
  
Relena: Baby I'm so into you…. You've got that something what can I do?  
  
Relena puts on an innocent face.  
  
Hilde: Baby you spin me around oh….  
  
Everyone spins around once  
  
Hilde: the earth is movin but I can't feel the ground…  
  
Shows the girls sitting in a classroom. Each one of the girls looking at   
one of the g-boys……-Relena is looking at Heero- Hilde is looking at   
Duo- Catherine is looking at Trowa- Dorothy is looking at Quatre- and   
Sally is looking at Wufei-  
Relena: Every time you look at me…  
  
Heero turns and looks at Relena   
  
Relena Blushes and turns away quickly  
  
Relena: My heart is jumpin' its easy to see…  
  
Catherine Smiles at Trowa and her eyes turn into big hearts.  
  
Catherine: loving you means so much more…..  
  
All: more than anything I ever felt before!  
  
The bell rings and everyone runs outside.  
  
  
Goes back to Baby blue room again.  
  
  
All: You drive me crazy! …..I just cant sleep..  
  
The girls rush to the window and see the g-boys pull up in a new black   
convertible BMW.  
  
All: I'm so excited I'm in to deep…  
  
The girls run around the room gathering clothes to put on.  
  
All: ooohh Crazy but it feels so right….  
  
Shows the girls climbing out of a window and running toward the boys.  
  
All: baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!  
  
They get into the car and they each sit next to their "man".  
  
Relena looks at her watch and it reads 10:00 p.m.  
  
They pull up at the drive in. The girls jump out and run to the   
bathrooms giggling.  
  
Dorothy: oh hooo..  
  
The girls start fixing their makeup and sing into the mirror at the same   
time.  
  
Sally: tell me you're so into me…  
  
Hilde: that I'm the only one you will see…  
  
The girls walk out of the bathroom and see the g-boys staring at a   
group of girls that walk by. The girls shake their heads in disapproval.   
The boys see them and run over to them while apologizing.  
The girls grab their guys and walk back over to the car.  
  
Catherine: tell me I'm not in the blue….  
  
Dorothy: oh…that I'm not wasting my feelings on you.  
  
The guys put one arm around their girls shoulder in unison. All the girls   
smile.  
  
Sally: Loving you means so much more…  
  
The guys and girls are driving back to Relena's Mansion.  
  
All: more then anything I've ever felt before!  
  
The girls are giggling as their guys start making jokes.  
  
All: you drive me crazy I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm in too   
deep.  
Ohhh crazy! But it feels allright…. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all   
night!  
  
Relena and Hilde: Crazy!…I just cant sleep ….I'm so excited I'm in too   
deep..  
  
Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine: Crazy…but it feels so right…  
  
All: Everyday and everynight……..  
  
The guys stop at Relenas Mansion. They all get out and the girls kiss   
their guy on the cheek and climb back into the window waving gooodbye.  
  
The girls are back in the baby blue room in their pajamas dancing   
around.  
  
All: you drive me crazy!   
  
Sally: you drive me crazy baby…  
  
All: I'm so excited!  
  
Relena: I'm in too deep…  
  
Hilde: ohhhh! Crazy!  
  
All: you make me feel allright!…Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all   
night!  
  
Relena: ohhh hooo….  
  
All: You drive me crazy  
  
Hilde and Dorothy: You drive me crazy baby…..  
  
Relena: ye hey yeah…  
  
All: ohhhh crazy….  
  
Sally and Catherine: you make me feel allright!…..  
  
All: but it feels allright…..Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night…..  
  
Relena: Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!  
  
All the girls do innocent poses.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Like? Dislike? I wanna know so e-mail me at   
Princess_Relena_Peacecraft_2001@yahoo.com   
  
Or at   
  
Tifa423@juno.com  
  
Thanx bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
